marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Wright (Earth-616)
, Formerly , O*N*E, , , , Radio 1 | Relatives = Unidentified niece | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = (Variable; Usually 6'1") | Weight = 140 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable; Usually 175 lbs) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = MI-13 agent; former FI6 government agent, Radio 1 DJ, Brand Corporation Security Chief | Education = Intelligence training through various British agencies | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Southend-on-Sea, Essex, England | Creators = Alan Davis; | First = Excalibur #44 | HistoryText = Recruited by national security agency F.I.6 after the emergence of his mutant powers, Radio 1 disc jockey Scott Wright was codenamed Micromax. While on stakeout following a series of museum thefts, Micromax mistook Excalibur member Phoenix for the burglar when she stumbled into the stakeout; his interference inadvertently let the real thief, an invisible demon serving Necrom, escape. After Necrom killed several FI6 operatives, including the organisation's head, Micromax assisted Excalibur in defeating Necrom. When FI6 was dissolved and its surviving agents transferred to R.C.X., Micromax refused to go in the organization but was abducted by their Warpies agents, and soon freed by Nightcrawler. Micromax briefly became an active member of Excalibur. He later joined the Brand Corporation in New Jersey, and was eventually fired from that security job. Kang When Kang decided to conquer the 21th century, he started his war in France. Micromax, along with Le Peregrine, the Avengers Hercules, She-Hulk, Firebird and Thor and the armies of France, Germany, Austria, Spain, Italy and others, stood against his armies. Civil War Micromax, along with Sabra, was recruited to help Bishop and the O*N*E round up the 198 by Tony Stark, even if he personally disagreed with the Superhuman Registration Act. During the battle between Bishop's squad, the X-Men and 198 he was fatally wounded by Shatterstar only surviving thanks to Angel's healing blood. After joining the black ops team Vanguard, Scott was blackmailed into betraying the team when his niece's life was threatened. | Powers = Size addition and reduction: Able to grow and shrink in size and mass. Strength proportionate to size. He has been document to be from one inch to 20 feet. Superhuman Strength: At top size and density he can lift at least 50 tons. Superhuman Durability: At higher density he is resistant to injury. Shape-shifting: He can change his build, facial feature, size and density by redistributing his body mass. This power seems to be limited. It is unclear whether he might be able to use his shapeshifting powers more dramatically enabling him to completely alter his appearance or even use his bodily control to stretch like Mister Fantastic. | Abilities = He tends to rely too much on his increased strength and height in combat but is a fair hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = He can lift at least 50 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = His costume is made of unstable molecules and has a sound system in it. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Though very few people are aware of it, Micromax is actually an out of shape and short middle-aged man whose powers enable him to look like a younger, athletic person. | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Micromax }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Size Alteration Category:50-State Initiative members Category:General Threats Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stretching Category:Density Manipulation